


Random Conversations

by Ephiffany



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephiffany/pseuds/Ephiffany
Summary: This is my first attempt. Just trying to come out my shell. Thanks for reading ...enjoy. A special thanks to my friend Mavis Dracula for pushing me.These were inspired by Incorrect Quotes, it inspired me to create a few of my own.
Relationships: Athena Grant & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	Random Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mavis Dracula](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mavis+Dracula).



> This is my first attempt. Just trying to come out my shell. Thanks for reading ...enjoy. A special thanks to my friend Mavis Dracula for pushing me.  
> These were inspired by Incorrect Quotes, it inspired me to create a few of my own.

Athena:put it back in

Bobby:no it's fine

Athena:it's wet

Bobby:eww no one like dry stuff

Athena: it's a difference between wet and moist

Bobby: oh like I don't know

(Cracks a smile)  
*Baking cakes* 

*************************************************

Hen: hey thena what is long and limp?

Athena: Bobby after 3 rounds

Hen:I was gonna pasta noodle

Athena:*shocked face* Oh

*Girls night jokes*  
*************************************************

*Harry,Bobby, &;Athena at the breakfast table*

Harry:Bobby, can I ask you guys a question?

Bobby: sure what's on your mind buddy

Harry: why do you call Bobby Captain?(addressing Athena)

Athena: well Harry that's his job rank

Harry: okay?? (looking confuse)but last night you said "I'm coming captain" where were y'all going?

Athena & Bobby just stared at each other speechless  
*************************************************

Athena:May are you having sex?

May: Mom what kind of question is that?

Athena:It's a yes or no question. Now quit stalling.

May:No I am not!!!

Athena: Good!!!. Plus if they don't have condoms fuck them

May: WHAT?!?!

Athena: NO, don't fuck them, screw them I mean don't have sex with them

May: Can we please change the subject?

Athena: Yes I think I embarrassed us both


End file.
